


Dream Log 2016: Part 2

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777)



Series: Main Dream Logs [5]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: No Spoilers, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 17,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi
Summary: Fifth of the Dream Log series and second part of the "2016" Dream Logs. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Contains 70 Dreams.





	1. Dream: Final Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the characters are not owned by ourselves and the rest of the characters are mine.

Final Requiem

* * *

Finally, the 1st Dream for my 5th Dream Log, which features two very rare OCs in Dream World.

I am in some sort of abandoned and neglected swimming pool with my mom, Frankie (the new Sharkman), Kelpie, and some sort of a fat businessman. Frankie is a Megalodon-type Sharkman who stood like at least 12 ft is big and wore a grey blue armoured jumpsuit and combat boots. Kelpie has natural red slightly ruffled shoulder-length hair and wore dark blue jumpsuit, a small ocean blue flower pinned in her hair, dark blue jacket, and light blue and white boot-shoes. I forgot what my mom look like and the business is... well... fat, wore a business man's outfit, and looks like Hispanic.

Kelpie stood on the plank and said that she is going to dive, in which I protested. As she dives on the dried pool, I heard a crunch and some blood splatter on the floor though she is alive. I shouted at her to use her healing magic and I push my hands up as if I am lifting some invisible load. As in cue, the water quickly fills the pool though it overfilled a bit. My mom was not amazed and thought that Kelpie might drown (she didn't), can't read from Frankie's poker face, and the businessman only made rude remarks to me.

Then I am floating in space again. However, the colors in this dream are more associated with being evil or corrupted. I am inside a spheroid area that is full of floating pieces of land and a random assortment of items. The businessman is talking to a menacing being that resembles a combination of a haunted tree and the Mourning Wood *wink* from Terraria but is a spiritual being, completely black with the glowing parts golden yellow, and more menacing.

The thing sounds angry and it grabs the man before the business man was thrown in the thing’s mouth. Then it proceeds to chew up the man, causing his bones and fragile flesh to break up violently, in which I can hear it with my own ears. The thing turned towards and when Frankie, who held on a small boulder, interfere it and deliver a speech that could possibly picking someone of their own strength.

Meanwhile, Kelpie is floating outside the area when she saw us. She pushed herself to the direction that leads to the area, entering the area. She nearly got hold on a metallic pole before she held on a wooden basket. She also shouted something about wanting to defeat that thing.

Then Frankie, Kelpie and I were orbiting around the thing while we are on air. We are no longer in space but we are now in an alien planet, which has emerald green grass, trees with mahogany pink leaves, dying pink sju with the stars in space visible, and green water. Some of the birds flew out of the trees. I can see a planet that resembles Earth but has a giant metallic ring on it.

As we are circling around the Mourning Wood-Haunted Tree hybrid, I look at my right to see that Terrance appeared next to me, carrying his own sword. Probably he won’t leave his “friend” against the thing. I face at the thing and shouted that we will battle “for Earth’s future.”

Meanwhile on Earth, there are several characters crowding around in entrance of a spaceship that resembles the one Goku use but shaped like an egg and has spikes on the top. There are several characters chatting about out hopeful return, especially Spongebob and Patrick.

Back on the alien planet, the thing is defeated after an unseen fight and we celebrated its defeat and death. Then we went to the spaceship where the duo waits for us.

Then I woke up.


	2. Dream: Something Dreamy

Something Dreamy

* * *

A very long dream that features free long food, Fergie and her M.I.L.F. crew, Death Stars, museums of the dead, T-rex (YAY!), false awakening, and a local bakery

It started in front of a large building with tons of glass stick on it. My mom and I enter the place and it looks very upper-classy with people in suits walking around and fancy decorations placed around. We went to a blue door and talked to a security guard if we could pass. He said that only my mom could go as she has a ticket. My mom said if she could bring me with her. The guard agrees and we enter to a corridor before we enter to a room with shells full of junkfood.

The shelves are so overfilled that some of the food are scattered on the floor. My mom told me to pick some and I felt uneasy before I smiled and jump into the activity. As I pick up a cylinder full of Pringles, I am in a different area, leaving the Pringles and my mom behind. I am now in some sort of a pool with loads of hedges placed around. Then Fergie and the celebs that appeared from Fergie’s M.I.L.F. $ music video emerged from the openings in slow mo. They all wore white undergarments and white bathrobe and on random occasions a random duplicate of one of the celebs/Fregie emerge too.

Then I am floating back in space again. However, I am close to Earth and next to Earth is a ring-like structure with an orb in it and a dusty purple planet. I float towards the center of the ring to see a purple minion inside. It spoke in fine English and proudly announced that it is building a Death Star.

After a few seconds of time-skip, I went back to the ringed mini-Death Star to see that it is almost complete. I pushed myself and try to hold on the Death Star but missed. As I am away from the Death Star, a rocket hit the Death Star, killing the purple minions inside and causing a stereotypical black hole that sucked the remnants of the Death Star to it. Then the planet next to me crack up and flings its core to the black hole that deals a massive colourful explosion that is for aesthetic purposes and eradicating the remaining pieces of the former Death Star and the black hole. I looked at the pieces of the planet’s lithosphere and mantle and got sad before I saw a spectacle sight: A lone planet core gathers all of the pieces and became the purple planet that I saw before. I became happy after that.

Then I am in some sort of a twisted version of a museum with some medieval men, a friendly T-rex the size of a human despite being an adult, and one of the students from STEM I when I was Grade 11. We explore the place and I notice that below the portraits of soldiers in medieval outfit is what appears to be small coffins with some brown liquid, decayed medieval clothes, old weapons, and what appears to be bones and rotten flesh.

One of the swordsmen went to the coffin and touches the liquid. He got disgusted and said that it is a body. The T-rex sniffs on one of the coffins and growls as if it stinks. Though I didn’t see it, another of the boys turned on the faucet and put his hand under it only for him to be greeted by “blood and guts”. I can tell that the student is scared because he doesn’t seemed to be comfortable here but I just maintain a stiff upper lip the whole time.

However, my emotionless stance is cut short and we heard the sound of an approaching horde. We run towards a door that reveals a plaza-like area with a tiki hut in the center, a long fence that separates us from a Victorian-style house, and a deep valley on the left. The fence just goes on even above the valley as if nothing happened, thus defying the laws of gravity and psychics.

As went to the fence, a woman clad in white-blue dress emerges from the door, pleading that she needs some medical health. She is nearly caked with blood and a large chunk of her left abdomen got ripped. The T-rex left behind, possibly sacrifice itself to buy us some time. I told the medieval boys that I would climb over the fence to get away from the infected. They told me that I cannot but I didn’t listen anyway. However, as I check the top of the fence, I saw a bunch of electrical wires on the top. Knowing that I could get electrocuted, I went down and keep thinking on a way to get out of here.

Suddenly, I am aware that that I am dreaming. Not the negative feeling but the positive one. I told them that I must go to bed and I enter the hut to see my schoolmate and a tiki-styled bed with green mattress and pillow. I dive into it and told myself that I will wake up like in the _Inception_. I close my eyes and open them after a few seconds before I blink.

I just found myself in my own bed with Dream clothes still on so I manage to escape. I jump out of my bed, enter to our living room, and open the door to see the same woman from the previous area in the door. However, she must have died from blood loss and got reincarnated so she no longer looks injured and looks fresh. She told me that wanted to give something to my mother.

Then I am transported to a bakery by the roadside. My mom is here again and we enter the place that is revealed to be fully packed with customers. There are some foods displayed like huge pizza crusts topped with tomato sauce and melted cheese, large chunky spaghetti and other deliciously tempting foods. I bought one of the pizza crusts and took a bit as my mom is discussing about money relating topics. I also begin on wanting to taste the spaghetti.

Then I woke up.


	3. Dream: Gaga-ology

Gaga-ology

* * *

Featuring Lady Gaga, Slender-Marge, The Planetesimal Theory and Courage the Cowradly Dog! Also added a (accidental) spoonful of WTF and Mindscrew to the mix. :)

I am in some sort of highway while riding in a van. It is revealed that Lady Gaga is my friend and she invited my family, a few of my friends, and me to a concert. Then I am in the market in my hometown where it is prepared for a concert. There is a humongous stage with cranes carefully place the big ass lightings in place. Much of the stage's color is black, a color fit for a Born This Way-era tour.

Then I am in a VIP lounge with Lady Gaga, some of my family and relatives, a few of the staff, and Slender-Marge, a combination of Slendy and Marge Simpson where she has white skin, no face, and wore a black businesswoman attire with a red tie. We all have a good time (I don't know if Slender-Marge is) and things just went on the flow.

However, everything went black and then Slender-Marge pop out with static all over her accompanied with Slendy's static. She is also presented with a paper-like appearance and outline.

After a few seconds, there are flashing insane animations that contain feminine black eyes, lips, etc. with Slender-Marge in it. The mindfuck and randomness is so intense that it cause the Earth to explode, killing everyone and anything near or on Earth including Lady Gaga, Slender-Marge and me, thus this is the second dream that I die though I didn't see my death.

However, my dreaming continues without me (I am still in the process of reincarnation). In 3rd POV, Narrator (who got reincarnated really fast) narrates about the Planetesimal Theory. In the view, it sets in outer space with a gas giant that resembles Jupiter though only redder. A moon (named as Io) is orbiting around the planet when another moon (our moon) pass by, disrupting each other's gravity. A chunk of Io is sent flying away and it cooled down to form our Earth. While the presentation is correct, the subjects are wrong because it is supposed to be starts, not moons.

Then the final scene is in cartoon. The setting is in a motel hallway with Courage the Cowardly Dog and a huge-ass hotdog with tons of ketchup and mustard that is between Courage and a door. Instead of eating it, he dive into it, slide through the hotdog, and, as the door mysteriously open up, fell into the room where he meet two people. Then Courage said something about my dream.

Then I woke up.


	4. Dream: An Old Shcoolmate

**An Old Shcoolmate**

* * *

This isn't supposed to be written because it might embarrass me but have to do it anyway (otherwise, I could lose my dream-recall rate by 75%)

I am in a slightly distorted/75% realistic area that resembles a school's gym. Sitting in one of the stools is one of my old schoolmates when I was Grade 10. We said "Hi." to each other and nothing else. According to one of my other schoolmates that I meet with, she had yellow dental braces and it applies here too.

Then I woke up.


	5. Dream: Korean Skirmish

**Korean Skirmish**

* * *

I will join South Korea's side in this war. Also Dream World must have celebrations on its own.

I am in some sort of rice field somewhere in North or South Korea where it seems to be finish or almost finish in harvesting. Farther ahead is a mountainous forest. Also I feel the presence of mines in the area and I used my lucidity to gain a brand new vision.

This vision turns everything into dark blue but anything that is animated (e.g. live people) and a mine will be white. I saw a couple of injured soldiers in one of the reeds. Then I look at the forest and saw a couple of enemy soldiers descending. I whip out a WWII Rifle out of nowhere and started to fire at them. I went to the right just as a bullet almost hit me. I continue to aim and shot while I run to the left.

Then as I pass by a building, a female ally soldier appeared on the rooftop and said something in English about a holiday before she join to a line of soldiers, who appear out of nowhere. I also join with them.

Then my mind mentions about Pokémon GO.

Then I woke up.


	6. Dream: Ancient Earthquake

**Ancient Earthquake**

* * *

A brand new dream that mixes with the elements of GTA, Discovery channel, and a tip on what to do on a (minor) earthquake.

I am swimming in a sunny beach with unrealistic lighting. After a few minutes, narrator brings me a vision about a fault that moves, destroying some parts of a city shown in there in the most primitive form of 3D imagery I have ever seen.

Then I am in the center of a coastal city while everything is in the style of 3D-era GTA. I took out a katana out of nowhere and randomly kill dozens of civilians and a couple of police, who appear when the trouble arises or my wanted level increased. I pass by a skyscraper, slashing bitches when I turn my back to see a desk, a carpet, and several women dressed in Filipino costumes, all materialize instantly.

Then I slice one of them but it is like they are ghosts and they all stand there, unresponsive to the sight of a kid with a weapon. I decided to leave them alone and enter the building before it went black. When my vision is restored, I am in a hotel room with my mom and some people. I look at my back to see a wide white unfinished room that has a double oak door on the left. I open it to see what appears to be a room in black full of people in Filipino festive outfits, dancing to some neon lights. I close the door and went back to the hotel room.

Suddenly, an earthquake happened. Instead of panicking around, I shouted “Don’t panic!” and we all waited for the shaking to stop (I was sitting in a chair at that time). After a few seconds, we prepare ourselves for some instructions from the officials for evacuation. One of them puts a fish on a metallic ring with electricity while another went to a computer set and types something.

Then I woke up.


	7. Dream: Fatty Horror

**Fatty Horror**

* * *

I have no malice against fat or obese people because I am also part of the fat people. However, this dream cites the ugly side of having unwanted fats on your body. Also featuring Superman!

I am in some sort of a gloomy neighborhood and I enter a house with an A-plus man with his stomach shown and his wife, who appears to be putting some liquid medications on those scar marks/stitches presented in his stomach. Then Narrator told me the negative effects and some ways to remove the fat, with a few of them are very literal. Since in Real-life that I am a bit of a fatty, it frightens me. Ironically, my dream version of myself is slim. I quickly leave the house and saw more fat/obese people scatter around, much to my dismay.

Then in a part of the neighborhood, there are some Minecraft Podzol blocks placed in a park. As I walk by, Superman crashed next to me, causing his legs to (comically) stick up, creating a cartoonish crater and causes me to fell on my back flat though unharmed. Then Superman grabs me and I look at him. He said something I forgot before he pass out.

Then I woke up,


	8. Dream: Little Cobra

**Little Cobra**

* * *

Grrr! Another dream where a villain escape from my punishment! I really need to learn to have total control of my dreams so that they couldn’t escape.

In the start, there is a Just Dance Now website menu. However, there are changes in here. Some of the Just Dance 2016 songs and VIP-only songs are now purchasable with coins. As I am looking for some songs, one song (I think it is _Summer by Calvin Harris_) became a VIP-only song instantly. In fear and panic, I unlock _Hey Mama by David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha and Afroajck_ with 150 Mojo coins. In Real-life (as of 9/19/2016), _Hey Mama_ can be bought only in a pack.

Then I am in my old classroom in my elementary years, particularly when I was in Grade 5 and the room has my elementary classmates within the room. However, I am still in my present age here due to my maturity level (though I can goof off sometimes due to being bored). As I walk around, I encounter a girl who is known as ‘Little Cobra’ and she wore a shiny purple top with a V-cut on the front, a long gravity-defying shiny purple skirt and shiny black over-the-knee stiletto boots. Then her partner is one of my schoolmates when I was in Grade 11. He wore glossy black armour and a blue cape. All of them are supervillians and we engage in combat.

I8 grab chairs with one hand (the children/batchmates evacuated the room) and start flinging them at my male opponent, who blocks them with his gloved arms. Little cobra dodged them and slip pass through effortlessly. I grab a chair and slam it hard on the male villain, effectively defeating him. However, when I look for Little Cobra, she isn’t here anymore.

Angrily, I grab the male villain and threw him out of the room. I told a passing policeman (who appeared to possibly arrest the two) to ‘watch over that scumbag’ while I am looking for Little Cobra.

Then I woke up.


	9. Dream: The Dreams Within

**The Dreams Within**

* * *

A dream within a dream within a dream scenario or it might be a dream within a dream within a dream within a dream/some else’s dream scenario! I could believe that it is indeed possible to go into multiple stages of false awakening. Also I manage to meet fact-to-face with Narrator (with a twist).

In the 3rd level of my dream (which is affected by Minecraft psychics except me for obvious reasons), I am running around in some sort of a neglected building that has been aged for unknown amount of years. I heard a young voice calling out my name to stop but then I went to an area where I saw a greenish ‘portal’…thingy and a poor Minecraftian painfully stick on an armour stand with hyper realistic blood dripping to the floor.

Then I enter the ‘portal’ and my vision black out. Then I found myself in the same building but in a different part (which is dark with green fog around the area) and it also has a Silent Hill-esque feeling in here. Emerging from the fog is an Asian-looking Minecraftian who bears a striking resemblance to 9spaceking that I acknowledge that Dream Character as 9spaceking himself. He wore gray glasses, a white T-shirt, denim jeans and shoes. In his hands is a black and white futuristic spear but he ‘dismantles’ it and it became two futuristic swords. He smiles in an evil manner as if he wanted to do something bad to me and he walks to me, with the swords ready and fear building up within me.

However, I suddenly ‘woke up’ and found myself lying in the 3rd level of my dream. Then I think that I realize that the ‘portal’ could only be acid (of the Hollywood kind) and thus I got killed… again.

I stood up and scan the area to see three new changes. These are the futuristic spear (which is lying on the floor), 9spaceking lying in the floor without his glasses (who could be dead or unconscious), and a brand new dream character (who suffered Minecraft psychics) that appear in front of me.

Said new dream character appears to be an Anime-styled baby-faced teenager with otherworldly appearance. He has a half-blond/half-brunette short hair with sky blue eyes. He wore a white jumpsuit with pastel cyan designs that gives an otherworldly feeling white futuristic boots with the otherworldly designs in it. I realized that this character is the Narrator himself and my subconsciousness. Ironically, he has a deep adult voice sometimes but he appears (and speaks) like a teenager (with kawaii factors) in front of me though is physical appearance is just one of his many forms.

We both panic and begin to think on what to do with 9spaceking’s body. Then Narrator mentions that we are in a morgue, which explains the grimy appearance of the interior. Then I look at a window to see that the morgue is built next to an ocean. I break the window and toss 9spaceking’s body to the water, in fear that he might wake up and tries to kill me (and possibly Narrator).

The next thing that we will do is to test the weapon he had. I try to ‘dismantle’ the spear in hopes that I can do the same thing that 9spaceking did. But after a few trials and errors (with one try-out almost got the spear broken), I threw it to where the spot that I toss 9spaceking’s body into. Then Narrator said that ‘he might wake up at any moment’ so I use my ability to fly to snatch his body and his weapon and fly somewhere else for our safety.

Then I ‘woke up’ again and found myself in my own bedroom though I wore my school outfit instead of my Dream clothes. I jump out of the bed, grab my bag and ID, and run outside so that I could go to school. I try to call a tricycle driver’s attention but it proves to be more of a time waster. I also attempted to use my flying ability but it always glitches in this dream. Finally, our family car drove next to me and the driver is my eldest brother. I board the vehicle and the cars leads to somewhere else where I see many different colourful objects and events through the windows.

Then I ‘woke up’ again and it happened in my bed. This time, it appears to be late in the night and the hallway light is on. I also wore my evening clothes here. Then I saw a platypus in front of me with several eggs next of it, which makes the animal a female/mother. Then a man (though he isn’t the Narrator) in a suit and tie with unidentified color told me to protect the eggs. He touches one of them in a teasing manner and I got pissed and held the eggs and the mother defensively.

Then I woke up in Real-life.


	10. Dream: The Bag Thief

**The Bag Thief**

* * *

You would probably think of who is the bag thief.

I am in some sort of a convenient store and the fire exit is partially blocked by some of the store’s empty shelves as if there are those things. I have a companion and is an AA generic who resembles Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. She wore the aforementioned singer’s attire for the music video of CANDY CANDY. I had no idea if this is Kyary herself because AA fashion and the singer’s fashion are so similar that I couldn’t distinguish them except for the more obvious features.

I suddenly grab a businessman’s backpack and toss it through the fire exit before I slip through. I saw that the surroundings in here is a sandy beach with some modern-looking huts attached on an elevated land in a cloudy afternoon. The convenient store remains the same. I grab the bag and run to the settlement and I turn my back to see the KPP look-alike follows me.

Then we reach the settlement and saw that it is full of oddly dressed people, humans and AAs alike. As we explore the area, a nun with the black parts replaced by cobalt blue colors, angrily complains about something. I saw her and bow politely before she smile and bow in return.

Then I woke up.


	11. Dream: The Replacement

**The Replacement**

* * *

In which my right molar teeth were gone/badly damaged (for no explanation) and replaced by dentures.

I have a vision related to Minecraft: Story Mode. It sets in the Arena world in the game, particularly in the Arena itself so Hardian, Mevia, and Otto are pretty much present in here. However, they now look more realistic (in a sense that they lost their blocky-ness) and Mevia has a long tied-up ponytail and a more detailed outfit. I don’t know what happened to them but I am sure that it happened like in the game though I replace Jesse.

Then the next setting is outside the school gate of my old school, MMCS. Then I notice (by my tongue) that my right molars were heavily damaged and I am shocked of what had happened. Then they were instantly replaced by loose dentures, which appear out of nowhere.

Then I woke up.


	12. Dream: Magic Who

**Magic Who**

* * *

Intense lucid dreaming is one of the norms that I use in this dream since I knew that I am dreaming. Features the 9th Doctor!

The dream started in a gloomy estate area, specifically in a garden. I enter one of the sheds and gather some tomato-like fruits from a circular plant before climbing up to the ceiling. In here, I saw a couple of treasure chests with one of them blocked by a couple of crates, in which I destroy them with a sword very similar to the True Excalibur from Terraria. I open the chests to receive some magical items that I forgot to describe because it happened so fast.

Then I am in the estate mansion’s library doorway. I attempted to enter but my view slowly shifted to 3rd POV. Frustrated, I went out of the room as my view slowly returns to my body before going back. The library is very antique-looking and appears to be in a style of the grand libraries. As I explore the area, I notice some traces of blood on the carpet floor. I check on one of the possible source of blood to see a murdered body of a maid with ass-tons of blood all over her. I never gross out despite that the wounds are very detailed.

I turn my back to see a blond girl with neon sky blue glasses. She mocked me about something and behind her is a table with two chairs, both were occupied by my old teachers when I was Grade 10. I told them about the girl’s attitude and added that if I could throw her to the murderer, in which the girl protested. They both agree and I grab the Bitch Nerd (while sporting a smirk) and push her to a corridor where she got killed off-screen, though she will return later and will not forget about it.

Then I am transported on a hill-ish grassland with a trailer on it. There are lots of people here, and they all do magical stuff while having a good time. I saw the 9th Doctor, who wore an orange sweater and camo green pants, and my mom talking to each other. The Nerd Bitch returned, who is sitting on a foldable chair, and is trying to catch my mom’s attention so that she could say that I killed her but failed miserably (it’s karma, bitch).

I pass by the two and I was thinking of a way to impress them. Then an idea pop out and I went to a convenient store that appeared out of nowhere and farther from the trailer. In the shelves are plastic tops that are usually cobalt blue and cherry red. I made a move that resembles pulling something and the tops spins when I do it for a few times before they stop as I stop.

Excited, I snatch a few and went outside to see that the distance between me and the Doctor is wide. I close my eyes and imagine that I am on the top of the trailer. As I open my eyes, I saw myself exactly where I wanted and jump off the trailer. I place the tops on the table and call out the Doctor as I did the ability to control them. They spin for a few seconds before they stop, with some fell of the table.

I became disappointed and I saw the Doctor clutching his chest as if he is in great pain. I said ‘Doctor, what’s wrong?’ and he said that he must leave Earth as his reason is slightly forgotten though it could be that he has no place here in Earth. I hug his legs and cry before I ask him if he could return. He said that he will come back and he was levitated up to the stormy clouds that appeared out of nowhere (and for ominous reasons). Then my mom said something about the Doctor related to this dream as we all watch him go up to the shining unknown.

Then I am in a futuristic setting that I am in some sort of transportation vehicle. I looked on what is on the bottom to see some modern/futuristic mixed tanks and mechas pouring out of the opening, as if preparing for an alien invasion. Finally, I have a vision where a futuristic shuttle went up from the black stormy clouds before it zooms away to space.

Then I woke up.


	13. Dream: Undead Tag

**Undead Tag**

* * *

An innocent game started to turn deadly.

I am in some sort of a mall-like building with most of my classmates and some of my schoolmates present. Then we decide to play a game of tag when the stereotypical zombies appear. Luckily, we all manage to escape but it is later revealed that whoever is ‘it’ and ‘tags’ one of us, they will become one of those zombies.

Then I woke up.


	14. Dream: It Comes From My A$$

**It Comes From My A$$**

* * *

Just because Dream World rarely wanted to kill me doesn't mean that it cannot give a harsh or rude insult to me.

I am in an indescribable room with indescribable people, all due to forgetfulness. Then one of them, which is a female, said that "this dream comes from your ass." Cue to myself looking at my rear, with only my underwear to cover it.

Then I woke up.


	15. Dream: Battle of Gr.A$$

**Battle of Gr.A$$**

* * *

Not the **grass** but it means _Grand A$$_.

I am in an area very similar to Machu Picchu though there were less buildings and some were built on rocky walls. There is a battle here and ass tons of magic spells went flying from here and there. I face against a Bomb (from _Final Fantasy_ series), which is like it is about to explode. I attack it with magic spells, which shrunk each time it got hurt.

When it died, instead of becoming like a ragdoll, it becomes a giant apple that almost crush me by rolling straight to me. As I enter a cave-built house, the apple stops there. I began to speak some sort of affectionate words about a freaking apple before I took a bite from it.

Then I woke up.


	16. Dream: LESSON: PHYSICS

**LESSON: PHYSICS**

* * *

All for science!

I am in one of my Minecraft worlds for my relief. There is a difference here as the top area is under construction. While I am jumping around, Narrator teaches me about physics and science like a mentor or teacher.

Then I woke up.


	17. Dream: Totally RADICAL

**Totally RADICAL**

* * *

Featuring two Just Dance coaches of the classic routine of RADICAL (as pictured above) and hints of racism

…and karma being a bitch here.

I am walking down a highway with my mom and little brother at night, which is both nothing special and very daring as there is a chance that wild animals, evil monsters, or generic villains will attack/kidnap/do-whatever-they’ll-do-to us. On the side road were the aforementioned dancers. One wore a black trench coat and they were fighting. The one without a coat took a knife out of nowhere and stabbed his/her/its opponent to death. His/her/its body fell to the ground and blood slowly come out though it is as red as his/her/its skin. My mom and brother remain calm while I find it amusing and we continue our path and at the same time the dancer decided to join us after returning the knife to his/her/it’s beautiful spot (don’t ask where).

We stop and enter a fancy cemetery while the dancer stays in the outside. We pass by a couple of tombstones before I stop next to a tombstone and said “Hey, dad.” Then my mom said that she will go home immediately for something important and that my little brother is under my responsibility. Then I ask for a companion when the RADICAL coach stood up and looked at me as if I am talking to him/her/it.

Then the scene changes to the front yard of my home where I am sitting on two different spots for two different events. The first is that I sat on one of the designs of the terrace when I saw a schoolmate of mine appear from my front door and exit via our gate while my mind doesn’t seem to like the idea of him living in our house. Then the next spot has me sitting on one of the walls when the surviving RADICAL dancer fell from the sky and crash to the ground, killing him/her/it. Also his/her/it’s left arm detached, which means that he/she/it, is an android while the one that got killed is made of flesh and blood.

Then I woke up.


	18. Dream: The History of Thneedville

**The History of Thneedville**

* * *

There are two versions, the actual history and the made-up history. The latter is used.

I have a vision where Narrator (once again) speaks about the (alternate non-canon) history of Thneedville (from _The Lorax_) where it shows the Thneeds and creation of the town while the trees from the movie still remain.

Then I am playing tag with one of my many cousins in one of my many cousins' house. However, there are more random passageways possibly to enhance the fun. On the progress of the game, the screen door hit my pointy toe but I ignore it. I still manage to enjoy a lot in the game.

Then I woke up.


	19. Dream: The Fall

**The Fall**

* * *

This is semi-realistic. Semi because a woman fell from a building and died, however her body remains intact and no blood despite she fell from the rooftop and the building is several stories high.

There is a 3rd POV vision of a woman climbing by the windows, which is very risky. As she reached the rooftop, a man is seen with a do9llar bill on his hands, which is odd as the setting is in the Philippines. She thought that she is about to get a shot of that money when the man smirk and withdraw his hands, causing the woman to grab air and fell, screaming. After a few seconds of falling and screaming, she fell hard on the concrete... with pedestrians wandering around nonetheless.

I was sitting in one of the railings that is placed in front of the building and people are screaming and/or panicking. I turn and saw a crowd circle around the body. When I manage to get a peek on the cadaver, it is intact and there is no blood spilled.

Then I woke up.


	20. Dream: Electrifying Mil(f)k

**Electrifying Mil(f)k**

* * *

If you knew what I mean. *wink*

The dream takes place in a mixed of a forest and a grassland. Basically, it has Minecraft properties here though I encounter several Woodland Furries, all not affected by Minecraft properties. It seems that they all have a war against each other and I decided to join one of the sides. Oh, and I spent most of the time here flying.

Then I am inside in some sort of a Medieval-esque tavern kitchen (without any Minecraft properties present). I am forced to fight against a tangerine orange Minotaur, who appears to be more cartoonish than realistic and wields a Battle Axe. Luckily, I have a companion, who is actually King Asgore though his cape is changed from vivid orchid to vivid red and he also floats in air.

I began to float in air to avoid the Minotaur’s attacks while trying to think of a way to defeat him. Armed with a mischievous grin, I materialize a bottle of milk out of nowhere and told Asgore that “I got the MILF” and could be used to drench the Minotaur. I spill milk on him (oddly, the milk seemed to be endless) and Asgore began muttering words. I realized that he is casting a strong Thunder spell, which could be “Tempest”. A stormy cloud formed above the Minotaur’s head and a few highly charged thunderbolts struck him. I nearly got blinded by its realistic effect.

The bright light disappears and we saw the milk drenched Minotaur lying in the floor, sporting a huge smile and derpy eyes. We think that he is alive or is trying to fool us so we did the process again (pour milk, cast Tempest). He still remains the same and we discover that we actually severely damaged his brain, possibly rendering him brain dead. We decided to find a way to get rid of the body.

Then I woke up.


	21. Dream: Pedo-cide

**Pedo-cide**

* * *

Pedophile means having sexual interest in kids since “pedo” might mean child. Remove “phile” and replace it with “cide” from “genocide”.

I found myself on a hallway that has twelve doors, most of them remain unexplored. I open one to see another hallway that could be a school hallway. The scene shifts to the terminal van station in my hometown and the time here appears to be dawn or dusk. There were a couple of people talking to each other while tons of children were present. Luckily, there are no vehicles so the children were temporarily safe from harm.

Temporary is because this art of the dream will feature mass murder of children while the setting is in a front yard of a Filipino church and the town is decorated in Christmas decorations, making this dream more controversial. I slew a crowd of children (some dress up as angels) by throwing a giant slab of cement above them, crushing most of the kids. The ones that survive were consumed by me, mimicking Alex Mercer.

Then I woke up.


	22. Dream: The Greatest

**The Greatest**

* * *

We need to make a part of Dream World (or specific dream race) great again!

Much of this dream happens very fast. It first shows me enter a cottage and saw a female pheasant sorting some sort of wheat or barley. I help her but also try to put some in a cup, in which she told me not to because the landlord is watching.

Then I am transported to the future, which is like the past and present mixed together. I am running from security bots, who were chasing me for stealing an important item from them and I dive to a portal that leads to a road with wheat fields on the side.

A Chewbacca and I face against the evil landlord, who spouted out his plans. It may seem to be hopeless but many people (including one from the future) gave us encouragement and it is so effective that we overthrew the asshole. We celebrate and the Chewbacca said in English that he is going to put a gem on his furry chest so that he will be a Crystal Gem and he did though he didn’t become a gem. Oddly, the gem bears a resemblance to the red crystal from Dream 1.

Then I woke up.


	23. Dream: Just F.E.A.R

**Just F.E.A.R**

* * *

Alma Wade had returned and this time she is scary as shit because... well... she is Alma. Also some of the AAs have made reappearance.

I am inside an office building with the feeling of being in the game _F.E.A.R._ The place is thrashed and some of the lights were off and/or malfunction. Some soldiers appeared here and they are deployed to protect me (or as sacrifices). My vision is full of GUI like in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin as it shows my armour (which is ironic as I don't wear any protective gear) and health gauge. The feed turns on and it shows one of the ally soldiers saying about Alma.

I look at a corridor and Alma stood there with her thousand yard stare and ash floating next to her. I run to her and my vision and GUI got heavily distorted. After a few seconds, it stop and Alma disappeared.

Then I am in my own neighborhood and I forgot what I did there. :)

Then I have another vision where AAs are dancing. However, it involves four with them and all are the bigger males. They have short black hair, white skin like Just Dance coaches (though their faces are barely visible) and they are all barefoot. They all wore rashgurds and cycling shorts with the coloured parts different from each dancer (aquamarine, bubblegum pink, mint green, and apple red). The background is a series of waves and the music is Best Song Ever by One Direction, in which the AAs dance to.

Then I woke up.


	24. Dream: DADDY

**DADDY**

* * *

DADDY by PSY feat. CL of 2NE1 is confirmed to be in Just Dance 2017!

My mom and I rode on a Filipino tricycle in some sort of a private rich province, in which the time is night. Then we reach on a Minecraft-style swimming resort (with no entrance fee) and we enjoy with our time here. My mom took a bath in one of the pools while I play on a Just Dance 2017 booth that materialized out of nowhere. The screen features a bobble-head man that resembles PSY and several backup dancers that loosely resemble a Playboy Bunny.

Then I woke up.


	25. Dream: Sexy Class Casino

**Sexy Class Casino**

* * *

The first dream where I got sexually harassed.

Bonus points for that the one who did it is a male.

Another bonus points for children involve in a casino-themed area.

ANOTHER bonus points where a nun also got involve (and did nothing).

Final bonus points for having a group picture for real.

I am in my classroom when I was Grade 11. However, it receives some inappropriate changes. The room is decorated into a casino as there are slot machines, gambling tables, and other casino-related decorations and attractions (including Playboy magazine stacks but unseen). It is inappropriate as it is an adults-only entertainment theme and not for kids.

Speaking for kids, I saw some of them playing around with the attractions. Disgusted, I went to the back door and went to another classroom. I saw one of the sisters (as of Sept. 11 2016) pass by the front door. Then several male students went to her and they all wanted to have a picture with her. I jump in and I made a pose as the picture is taken. I am about to do another pose when a male student pinch my sack*.

Then I woke up with an uncomfortable sensation in my sack* for a few seconds.


	26. Dream: Spongebob & The Candy Factory

**Spongebob & The Candy Factory**

* * *

With a title a complete parody to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and three different scenes for three different characters.

In my part, the setting is mostly on a resort and I enter the shower area. In the signs, it adds ‘Zero gravity’ in it. Curiously, I take out my socks and black leggings (all part of my Dream outfit though I actually were black socks when I am sleeping and have this dream) and turn on the shower before I toss them on the floor and close the door. After a few seconds, I open to see wet floor, wet leggings, and my socks missing. I got disappointed because of it.

Then the next scene doesn’t feature me but features Spongebob Squarepants in a room made of some sort of Jell-o in various colours. Then Spongebob declares that he wanted to stay in the factory forever. Then in one of the walls is a chunk of some sort of chocolate ice cream that morphs into a giant face of Mr. Krabs, which had an insanely long spoon with a mint ice cream on the scoop as a tongue. The sentient ice cream pleaded Spongebob not to stay but he just licks on the mint ice cream from the ice cream creature’s ‘tongue’.

Then the ice cream morphs to Squidward’s face, who confessed that he hated Spongebob but pleaded him to leave. Spongebob didn’t listen so the ice cream creature morphs again and a long catwalk-style platform is created. Then a mini ice cream Patrick appeared and glided around with his ice cream pants, laughing like a dumbass the original Patrick was and giving a middle finger to the Laws of Psychics. Spongebob scream screamed in terror and leaves the room (and possibly the factory) immediately. Then Patrick landed on the platform and the giant ice cream faces of Mr. Krabs and Squidward appear while congratulating IceCream!Patrick.

Then my scene returns and I open the door to see nothing special…initially. As I look deeper, I notice a bunch of spider silk starts to rise and sway. I finally figure out that this ‘Zero gravity’ can only work on lighter materials, thus provides the reason why my leggings and socks don’t fly around. However, the reason why my socks disappear and the water not floating is a mystery.

Then Plankton’s part came and it first sets on the Chum Bucket, having finally come up with a solution to steal the formula. But when he reaches the Krusty Krab, he saw that the area has buildings, the restaurant gone and two police fishes and several fish people are present.

Then the police fishes undergo some Eldritch transformation. The male has his face completely deformed while the female gains a large vertical mouth with numerous sharp teeth. Plankton saw it and tries to escape but the things saw it and stomped him several times.

Then I woke up.


	27. Dream: School of Thoughts (And some honey raps)

**School of Thoughts (And some honey raps)**

* * *

At least Dream World has some stock knowledge but it loves to add some sort of wild twist.

I am in an unfamiliar school ground though the place loosely resembles my school when I am Grade 1 – 10, MMCS. As I pass by, I saw my advisor when I was Grade 11 and she told me to go to class. I told her that we are going to have a race. I attempted to climb on a tree though I suck hard on it (if your mind is dirty, it is not what I meant *wink*) and my advisor is seen in one of the corridors in the second floor, shouting that she is almost there.

In fear of losing the race, I run to the stairs where I meet one of the janitors when I am Grade 11 and I saw a plastic container full of honey with the color of the gasoline. My mouth begins to water a bit as I really love honey and proceed upstairs. I accidentally knock over the container and the contents spill all over the floor, including the other lower floor. I suddenly became guilty and said sorry to Dream World for littering.

I look over the railing to see another G-Floor stairs and the honey also went there. I jump off and landed safely without any injuries. Then I encounter one of my classmates when I am Grade 11 and he raps about something. The honey doesn’t seem to bother him.

Then I woke up.


	28. Dream: A New Ability

**A New Ability**

* * *

A new dream where I have almost total control of my dreams by going /noclip (Only gamers know what it means).

I am in some sort of a luxurious hotel with my family and some of my many relatives (all are in my mother’s side). Suddenly, I realized that I am dreaming and begin to go /noclip, a secret game command that makes you transparent and can glide and pass through solid objects. I fly around the building as if I am a ghost and then I call out my family members and they all stare in amazement and/or disbelief.

Then I woke up.


	29. Dream: VR (Virtual Reality)

**VR (Virtual Reality)**

* * *

A virtual world inside a dream. Also I have been playing myself the whole time.

The beginning of this dream featured me in some sort of a North American mountainous forest. In front of me is a valley and saw that the other side can be crossed by a bridge or one foot. I have a group of cute puppies the size of chickens as companions, though they have an unexplainable habit on sliding on the slope which could have killed them. Surprisingly, they appear to be made of iron.

As I reach the other side of the valley, the puppies are too busy with their odd habit that they didn’t follow me. As pitch black night appeared, I came across a Minecraftian Nether Portal and a talking white owl. The owl and I have a conversation about something before the owl bid farewell and flew away. After that, I decided to enter the portal.

However, I am surprised as I fell on a lava pit, in which I sink and fell into a hellish church that is in the style of Devil May Cry series, without getting burned whatsoever. The only known exit is blocked by some sort of a demonic force and creepy fleshy skeletons armed with scythes appear from the ground. Then I proceed to fight them with the essence of Dante within.

Suddenly, I realized that I am playing a game with me in it, which is featured in a big screen. Then my mom saw it and I immediately exit the game. After my mom left, I went to a category that features zombie-related journals, most of them focuses on survival.

Then I woke up.


	30. Dream: Leila

**Leila**

* * *

Sorry, doesn’t feature me being in-love.

One of the main objectives in this dream is to look for the titular ‘Leila’, in which I will explain it all to you in this dream.

The dream started in an abandoned office room, looking for something. Then I started some fire on the carpeted floor with the use of a Minecraftian Flint & Steel, which only consumed two Minecraft-block-size meters of the floor. Strangely, the chair wasn’t burned down and it levitated in the air when the floor below it was gone. I check into the cubic-hole to see a painting placed on the floor, in which I took it.

Then I am in a museum-like room with lots of paintings and furniture. The newly acquired painting was placed among those paintings. Then I felt satisfied and calls out ‘Leila’ to come down and look at the painting. She didn’t come and I tried to call her again when I remembered that she is in the post-apocalyptic city, which is a couple of miles from this building.

After I exit the building, I found myself outside of a futuristic 2-story trailer-like building in the middle of a picture-esque grassland with picture-esque mountains and sky. Far from the building is an abandoned and neglected factory building, which adds a post-apocalyptic feeling in this dream.

After a few unknown amount of time, I enter another abandoned building (this time, it is an office building) and look through the shattered windows to see a deserted and neglected city that looks like it is after some sort of catastrophic event. To add more fuel to the post-apocalyptic furnace, the Sun is setting, giving the sky a burnt orange glow.

When I reached on a specific floor, I encounter some sort of a bunch of post-apocalyptic scavengers. They were lead by an alpha scavenger that wore some sort of a witch’s outfit made of… well… scavenged cloth. They are hostile to me though the mooks prove to be zero effort as I just use the Force against them. The witch-scavenger and I face-off against each other and I end the match by using the Force to her, which sent her flying to an air vent.

Suddenly, a cartoon orange mist emerges from the vent and the scavenger breathes on it, restoring her health and grants her some magical abilities (e.g. Levitation). Then Subconsciousness (though unseen as usual) said that this gas caused death to most of the people in this city and mutates the rest (and it also made them aggressive). Then the witch-scavenger floats and I ask her where is ‘Leila’. She said that she know where she is and she subsequently turns into a piece of fried chicken in a cellophane. I took it and I flew straight outside while it leads to an unknown destination.

Then I woke up.


	31. Dream: The Purge

**The Purge**

* * *

Second Purge-related dream but this is the 1st where I participate the Purge intentionally.

The setting of this Dream is in my hometown. It is nighttime and I am surrounded by some students with each have a weapon on their hands. I said “I don’t want to fight you.” but they didn’t listen so I took out a sword out of nowhere, injured one of the students, and run away from them.

As I reach on my own block, I ask some of the local people wandering around on where am I going to buy guns so that I could protect myself. One of them said that the gun merchants were ‘extinct’ due to our President (who is Duterte at this year) wage war against criminals. As I went back to where I started, the Sun rises. It also marks the end of the Purge, which is disappointing and at the same time a relief since I manage to survive for the 1st time in Dream World.

Then I woke up.


	32. Dream: Craving (4 Junk Foods)

**Craving (4 Junk Foods)**

* * *

Ever since I had my braces (I got them on September 13 2016), I never eat any hard foods by biting ever since. Then this dream had appeared in my mind.

I am in the back of a truck with some of my Grade 11 classmates. We were pursuing on another truck, which it magically leaks foods, mainly junk food. Each of us grabs some of those that were in our hands reach. At one time, we argue at each other related to ‘How To Get Them’ before we settle down.

Then I woke up.


	33. Dream: The Ominous Weather

**The Ominous Weather**

* * *

The weather says it all.

I am in a school that bears a familiar atmosphere that is very similar to my current school. It also means that some of the Real-life students, their parents, and the staff personnel were present, who were mixed with random generic people.

I notice that the sky is littered with storm clouds and the winds were blowing at a harder rate. I told one of the school’s sisters if we could go home. She told me that it isn’t time yet despite the signs of an approaching storm is present.

Then I woke up.


	34. Dream: Children Crisis

**Children Crisis**

* * *

Even children aren’t safe from being killed (by dozens) though it is a rare occurrence.

It started in a seashore with a couple of human companions. The setting is in a low-tide beach and it consists several smooth rocks (which were near to the water) and a house placed farther from the waters, which could be the couple’s home. It is also strategically placed above the maximum limit of a high tide.

Suddenly, the sea level increases but it wasn’t me who did it because I saw the entire thing ([guess Freddy isn’t joking about destroying the world through Antarctica](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/208339)). We all panic and run straight to the house as it is our only available protection that we have.

We waited inside while we hope that it will end. I notice that no water entered the house so we all went outside to see that the entire outdoor setting has been changed. It resembles like my school but it cannot be my school because the center field has a long building in all four corners of the field and there are also tons of people, panicking.

I suddenly notice that we were under attacked by terrorists. I carry a boy that was accidentally left behind and run straight to the gate. I realized that the terrorists were not targeting everyone but were targeting children. As I reach the gate, where the child’s mother took him and went away safely, I have a vision where a specific part of a makeshift shed (which is a large one) collapse and crush a small group of children.

I realize that I saw the future and went back to the center field to see two things:

1# The scene instantly changes to a mall and there are no civilians.

2# It already happened.

Therefore, I just failed to save some innocent souls.

Then I woke up.


	35. Dream: Van of Seperation

**Van of Seperation**

* * *

Featuring David Guetta, Sia, and a few more!

The dream started in the rooftop of a building as the sun is rising in a realistic manner. David Guetta and Sia (in her pre-_1000 Forms of Fear_ face) both appear here and the two of them were dancing throughout the time as the Sun rises.

Then I found myself in a hotel stairway and encounter some sort of a cross between a Heartless and a reptilian creature. Then the scene fades and I found myself in Kamui, a region in the game _Okami_. I found Oki in front of an igloo-shaped (and has an appearance of an igloo) apartment with his back turned. I went near to him and he turns around before he removes his mask, revealing…

Another mask underneath it (it is an orange fox mask). Then several people wearing identical masks appears from various possible (and impossible) ways. One thing that comes in my mind is that they could be the villainous stereotype of kitsune but could be infected by The Fox.

Then it went into a bird’s eye view as I saw the area morphs into a resort-like area. However, there were tons of people in buildings known as “quarantine buildings’ possibly thanks to those fox mask-wearing people. Then it features me walking around with mommy while trying to avoid some possibly infected people.

I encounter a South Korean man who asked me to get a diary from his ex-girlfriend, which is in her car. After a few sneaky moments, I got it (which includes breaking the glass) the diary and at the same time I saw many guards coming to our direction. I quickly went back to the Korean and sat on the butt of the van at the same time that the van started to move and one of my female cousins sat next to me. The van started to move and went out of the resort while I stare in space.

The van reaches on a checkpoint and a soldier just let us pass despite that the van’s rear is open. I told the driver that I want to go down but my cousin told me that we couldn’t causing me to burst into tears as the van sped off to a safer area without my mom.

Then I woke up.


	36. Dream: Atlantis-fied

**Atlantis-fied**

* * *

I can drown my own school by (literally) diving into the Earth and manipulate it because I can.

I found out that the school is fused with a coastal area, with the said area has the Moon and night present despite that the school is still morning. I decided to literally dive onto the Earth as I encounter an underground watery area with two cogs stuck on the rocky wall, appearing to be composed of soil and rusty metal.

Then I decided to manipulate it by randomly spinning those cogs. After that, everything is seen in 3rd POV and it shows my school. Cracks appeared on the ground and those pieces collapse, allowing water from the coastal part to invade the area. I can also hear some screams and gasps of panic from people though they weren’t seen.

Then I woke up.


	37. Dream: The Journey (To A Whole New Level)

**The Journey (To A Whole New Level)**

* * *

Discovering a whole new dream animal is part of the journey!

One part of the dream features me in a treehouse. It is made of bamboo with the rooftop made of banana leaves. It is furnished with items, both modern and primitive. In front of me is a blonde young boy with braces. He said that his archwire pop out from his brackets, which is a problem because I am not dreaming to become an orthodontist (and since we were in the middle of a jungle, that is another problem). I come up with a temporary solution by simply reattach the wire but somehow manipulated the wire that it sticks to the brackets like a magnet. The kid became satisfied because of it and happily exits the treehouse.

Then I am in another part of the dream where it is a rocky valley (no pun) in the Northern world with some puddles of water, some were as big as a puddle caused by leaked pipes that were left unattended for several minutes. I join to a group of explorers as we traverse on the valley. In one of the puddle were a couple of odd-looking mollusks. They have the color of a Nautilus shell (with the red-brown stripes having a brighter hue) but more closer to a sea anemone. One of the travelers even calls it a “Nautilus” though it could be an “Aquatic Nautilus Anemone”.

Then I woke up.


	38. Dream: Just Dance!

**Just Dance!**

* * *

Jemmy Rubystone (from [Sour Loser](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/208234)) is back and this time, I manage to interact with her for the first time. She’s pretty tall with those heels.

I am in some sort of a mall-lie building, scrolling in my phone. It shows the Just Dance Now app and I manage to unlock a lot of the songs including _Let Me Love You_ by DJ Snake feat. Justin Beiber despite that it isn’t available in JDNow as of October 10 2016.

As I unlock _Chiwawa_ by Wanko Ni Mero Mero, I lower the phone to see a pair of familiar red and yellow leggings within a crowd. I called out Jemmy (who is within the crowd) and she saw me, looking excited. We run to each other and we had a hug as if we were BFFs. She wore her outfit from the previous dream but lacks her Rubix Cube skirt, which makes her look more sexy than ridiculous as I can see the outline of her small hips. I introduce her to someone that I knew but I couldn’t see because I was too focused on Jemmy’s surprise appearance.

Then I woke up.


	39. Dream: Don’t Wanna Be Scared

**Don’t Wanna Be Scared**

* * *

The Original Five Nights at Freddy’s Quarto (except Golden Freddy because he haven’t appeared…yet) returned and this time, they belong to the good side and their appearances is in the FNaF World texture.

It started in an amusement park with a very paranormal feeling in it. It first features Chica the Chicken enters a gate of a carousel, which looks a bit… off. She has her design like in FNaF World so she looks kind of cute. Then the next shows Foxy the Pirate (in his FNaF World form) in a small bridge that shows another set of attraction in the other side, in which several dark beings (with one that resembles like Phantom Chica but more in the color purple) blocked him from the next area. Foxy attempts to fight them but they prove to be more powerful than him so he decided to run away.

Freddy and Bonnie were spotted in a road that shows the bridge to the other side (without Foxy or any of those things) and a ‘haunted house’ attraction, which is more of a mansion. Bonnie found Freddy earlier and he decided to tag along with him since he is dedicated here as a Scaredy Cat (err…bunny).

They enter the mansion and some buzzo timeskip had happened. They appear to be in a pitch black hallway and Freddy has a flashlight in hand, in which he turned it on. There is a life-size doll (in which the appearance is like those dolls that kids play) in the center and Freddy told Bonnie ‘not to make a noise’, which is the 1sttime that I heard him speak. They sneakily pass through doll after doll and enter into another room where there is a doll on the center of the room.

They sneakily pass through her just as she started to notice them. They wound up in some sort of another room with several doors. Freddy opens the window door to see two dolls outside, waiting for him to go out. Then suddenly, I got into Freddy’s place and Bonnie disappeared, probably hiding in one of the closets of this room. Then the doll from the previous room emerged and attacks me. I block her chocking hands and I slam her head on the wall. She got angry and tries to choke me when the saving grace was activated.

In which I woke up.


	40. Dream: Magic School

**Magic School**

* * *

Too bad it ain’t Hogwarts.

I am in an unfamiliar school canteen and there were several students having discussions with very magical topics. One of them told me that our dreams came from the stars. Very interesting.

Then I woke up.


	41. Dream: Monster Ball

**Monster Ball**

* * *

Lady Gaga once again returns this time with the Little Monsters. It’s time to put your paws up for her arrival (and more upgraded role).

I am in a movie theater of a mall, with Lady Gaga on the stage along with some of her crew for her tour. She asked me if I could round up all of her Little Monsters (her fans) and I agree politely as I exit the theater. In the entrance are some of her fans, each wore a very unique and detailed outfit and all of them were female. They look at me with a solemn facial expression and I pointed my index finger to the entrance doors. They look at each other before they walk to the area in a dramatic slow mo (and I am also affected by it) as I walk outside to encourage more Little Monsters to join, and in the process return back my normal speed.

I encounter more Little Monsters afterwards. One of them is practicing using the Force on a very detailed rectangular plate by rotating it in air. These very glamourous fans look at me and I nod my head before they went to the theater. The one who has the Force within left her item on a counter as this area appears to be in a mall and she didn’t even retrieve it back.

I am about to continue when I notice that one of my many grandpas walk by though he has difficulty in it. I help him and we manage to meet with my mom, little brother, and some of my relatives, who were all looking for grandpa. Then we went out of the area and landed on a park-like area with lots of humans in very colourful outfits partying with one appears to be very familiar as he is based on a meme that I forgot. I told my mom that I am going to join to Lady Gaga’s concert, in which my mother refuses. I didn’t complain after that.

Then I woke up.


	42. Dream: Dino Revenge

**Dino Revenge**

* * *

It is because having the Jurassic Park/World isn’t enough for Dream World.

Before my part has started, there is a vision of Scrat from Ice Age, surfing in some sort of water slide while performing martial arts. Then I have another vision where a woman in her 50s panicky calls on her phone. Then a T-Rex’s foot (with the actual size and attitude of the dinosaur) crash through the roof and the woman scream as the foot went up and crushed her though her death isn’t viewed.

Then I am in an empty internet café, panicky looking for one of my grandmothers. Then I am in our Adventure car, with the driver my eldest brother. I told him that we must go to the internet café that I just recently visited to get one of my grandmothers, who is staying there, because of the dinosaurs running rampant.

Then I woke up.


	43. Dream: Carnaval Boom

**Carnaval Boom**

* * *

[Insert generic carnival music here]

I am in my hometown and there is a Brazilian-themed caravan (particularly those in Rio de Janiero) followed by colourful parade-goers and Brazilian-style performers, as if I am in Rio during in one of it’s festivals. I am next to one of the crowd lines when I notice that I am absolutely next to a stone-dry trench and quickly jump there for no apparent reason.

Then I woke up.


	44. Dream: The Walk (and Drive)

**The Walk (and Drive)**

* * *

Featuring one of my old classmates!

I am in my hometown again though the difference is that there is no one except my classmate present or seen and there are also few parked cars present. The entire atmosphere in this dream is like the ones in my favourite movie, Inception.

Then my classmate and I walk across the plaza’s stage while we are talking about something. Then we are teleported into a car and look at my legs (which is stripped from my shorts, leggings, socks, and shoes) to see that it is covered with red spots. I was in state of shock as it could be measles.

Then I woke up.


	45. Dream: How To (Secretly) Get Away With Murder

**How To (Secretly) Get Away With Murder**

* * *

With a knife, lucid dreaming, enough luck, and toilet paper, it can be possible though Dream World is not amazed.

I am in some sort of a boarding house with two teenagers, a male and a female. The girl is watching TV while the boy is next to me and tries to watch with her. Suddenly, I grab a knife out of nowhere and cover his mouth while stabbing him to death, all noiseless. Then I warp his body with tissue paper (which also appeared out of nowhere) and hide the bloody knife as the blood mess disappears (including the blood in my clothes). Then I look outside of this house’s door and saw the Highschool campus of my old school, MMCS.

As I withdrew inside, the boy’s body suddenly speaks on what on Earth has happened, witnessing the 1st on-screen reincarnation in this Dream History. Luckily, he doesn’t remember how he got killed so I help him remove the tissue from his body as it also has some sort of magical property; temporary replacement for duct tape. His wounds are also gone along with the blood spots.

Then I woke up.


	46. Dream: ‘Illegal Bread’

**‘Illegal Bread’**

* * *

It is because I forgot to pay it. :P

I exit a school gate in Dream World while wearing my proper school uniform. Then I pass by a local bakery to buy some bread. After the clerk places them in a plastic bag, I took it, without paying it. Neither the clerk also notices it.

Then as I reach farther from the bakery, I realized that I haven’t paid my order yet and I felt so doomed because of it. I tried to turn back but something magical had happened.

I woke up.


	47. Dream: Made From Abu Sayaff

**Made From Abu Sayaff**

* * *

If Freddy planning to destroy everything with Antarctica isn’t enough, then we have terrorists attack a school with the use of the weather.

I am in my school with many of my classmates & schoolmates, who were all having a good time per usual. However, the school itself is different as the grade 7-10 Highschool department is replaced by a grass field and the entire area has few trees.

Suddenly, it begins to rain and everyone panic as they shouted that it is “acid rain”, which is caused by the terrorist group named Abu Sayaff. Many of them scream and we all run straight to our classrooms, where it keeps us safe from the acid rain.

Then I woke up.


	48. Dream: Time Slinger

** Time Slinger **

* * *

Time travelling is now possible in Dream World because… well… this is Dream World.

The dream started with me traveling in the timely depths of infinity and beyond. Then I manage to land safely on the ‘present’, where I meet one of my schoolmates in a festival-like area in the style of those in the future. He became surprised then I greeted him before saying “I am a time traveler.”

Then after that, I travel in time again. This time, it sets in an area where the past and future literally meet. In the past part (which consists of a Wild West prairie with a cottage placed on a hill), I meet a couple of gunmen, who were chasing after me. Then I enter the present part, which is a modern town somewhere in Italy. Then I pull out a Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum out of nowhere and plays a gamble similar to Russian Roulette, where I almost shot down a male teenager, who was passing by.

Then I woke up.


	49. Dream: Boast Busters/ The Magic Duel

Boast Busters/ The Magic Duel

* * *

A reference to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Also features Prince Blueblood.

I am in some sort of a park inside a forest filled with massive pine trees. Right in the grassy center were some of my classmates and schoolmates, all were having a goodtime. Then I ask one of them if we could practice for some magic spells together. She (because the one who gladly accepted is a female) accepted the offer and we went on a fancy inn that is located next to the field.

We face against each other and we cast spells on each other, with the aforementioned spells blocked successfully by either of the two of us (making the match very interesting). After I cast Fireball and my schoolmate blocked it with a Force Shield, I pretend to not cast a single spell to lower her guard. It worked and I finished the match using the Force, knocking her to the cemented floor.

Then I have a vision where Prince Blueblood is wandering around the same area and he is probably whining about being in the park with nothing special (for him). Despite this, nobody cared.

Then I woke up.


	50. Dream: Paganistic Sacrifice

**Paganistic Sacrifice**

* * *

Evil pagans kidnap two of my cousins, a classmate of mine, and I so that they will sacrifice us to their gods. Too bad that I ain’t going down without a fight.

I was in an area that is a mixture of my current school and the front yard of a cathedral (complete with the cathedral itself!) As I enter a “waiting shed”, it is revealed to be the back of a modified van. I was captured by some pagan in red robes along with two of my male cousins and one of my male classmates.

The cult said that he is going to sacrifice us to their gods as the van sped off. I cried and pleaded him to stop before the van crashes on a local bakery. He took out a golden ceremonial knife and tried to stab me in my abdomen, in which I respond it by holding the blade. We struggle and before he could stab me, something happened.

I woke up.


	51. Dream: LITTLE CARLY & LITTLE KELLY IN DREAM LOG!

**LITTLE CARLY & LITTLE KELLY IN DREAM LOG!**

* * *

Baby it’s all right keep dreaming!*

I am in a very bright and child-like Minecraft world, child-like because everything here is so innocent and peaceful like a child (though it isn’t the case because of what the ISIS did). Playing in the fields were Little Carly and Little Kelly (a pair of Minecraft YouTubers in… well… YouTube) and they all maintain their Minecraft forms. They invited me to play with time despite that my time here in Dream World is very limited.

Then I woke up.


	52. Dream: The Experiment

** The Experiment **

* * *

Through the use of students (including me) and conducted by the teachers.

I am with a group of students, presuming Senior High students. The students all followed on the leader, who is a male teacher. Many times, we almost keep walking in circles and enter/exit a building, which could be part of the aforementioned experiment.

Then I woke up.


	53. Dream: The Deadly Revelation

**The Deadly Revelation**

* * *

Includes the familiar concepts of videogames.

I am in some sort of a scientific lab invaded by the undead. Several survivors (who were all scientists) and I run around to find a possible way of shelter. We enter a garage-like room when Narrator told me not to deal the entrance though I refuse. However, when I did that, my vision has two words “GAME OVER” made of green pixels appeared, indicating that I lost the mission.

Then time resets itself and it happened like in the previous event though I followed what Narrator just told me. We also captured two infected, with one got bounded on a chair. These infected just ignore us, reducing the chance of us getting killed.

Then I woke up.


	54. Dream: Sasuke VS Sephiroth

**Sasuke VS Sephiroth**

* * *

Features Sasuke Uchiha, Sephiroth, and Jemmy Rubystone.

The dream started as a cut scene and ended as a cut scene. It shows a Red Queen (not that Red Queen) sitting in her throne while having a pained expression. Her guards readied their weapons as Sephiroth is also present. However, he isn’t going to kill the queen, he faces against Sasuke, who is the actual threat in here.

The two of them fought against each other though Sephiroth is capable to damage Sasuke more than Sasuke can. The Not-One-Winged-Angel-Yet uses ability from Sasuke and uses it against him, causing the ninja to be sent flying out of the throne room. Outside of said room, Jemmy, whose appearance is still the same from [Sour Loser](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/208234) as [Just Dance!](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/208431) features her skirt-less. She commented about strengthening the minions for the queen’s protection.

Then I woke up.


	55. Dream: 9 Dreams Tall Tree

**9 Dreams Tall Tree**

* * *

But you can’t see its dreams.

I found myself in my own neighborhood, particularly in the front yard of my house. Everything seems to be normal at first. Then I duck below the gate of our house and saw Puppy (who is a black adult dog, which is ironic) got brutally shredded alive by a pack of rabid dogs. After he died, the dog pack began to eat his body though one appears to see me watching them before continues to eat.

Then I am in an ancient Japanese castle that features many dangerous traps. I also gained two companions which were both female. One of them is unique as she wore a white traditional kimono, making her a Japanese woman. We all manage to traverse on each obstacle without a problem until it happened.

As we jump over some traps, the kimono-clad woman accidentally slip and fell to her death. We followed down a hole and landed on a forested area with a Japanese grave stone, which is also the area where the woman was buried. Then all the sudden, a big Japanese cheery or Sakura tree burst from the grave with sakura petals blew in almost every direction, which could mean that the woman is reincarnated in a different way instead of being revived with a huge percentage on forgetting on how they die.

We climb on the tree’s gentle trunk and branches to see a completely different unseen world in front of us. Unseen is because my view faces on us. Narrator told us that this tree can hold 9 dreams, in which I find it interesting before we climb down…

and I woke up.


	56. Dream: F**k You

**F**k You**

* * *

Delivered this to one of my classmates (who was with me when I was in my elementary years) in Dream World.

I am wandering on a school-like area and the sky is not visible as the setting is in a cave-like area. Despite this, everything is highly visible and there were many students here.

Then suddenly, one of my classmates when I was elementary appeared and called my name. I ignore him and I tried to get away from him. Annoyingly, he follows me on where ever I go and he kept calling my name to the point that I said “Fuck you” in his face.

Then I woke up.


	57. Dream: Another E.T. Invasion

**Another E.T. Invasion**

* * *

At first, it is uninteresting. Then you decided to fend them off by yourself.

The setting is in the plaza of my hometown and it is dawn. Several stars appear in the sky, twinkling as the stars would. Then I notice that in one of them is color red, which is unusual unless you live in a planet with ass tons of red giants present in the night sky. The star starts to release ‘starquakes’ as I can feel it from here. As it gets stronger, I became more afraid and I panicky leave the plaza and run straight to my home.

At home, I encounter two aliens in the front yard and they were very hostile. I pushed them out and locked the gate, preventing them from entering the house. However, I notice that something strange happened.

1# My leggings were replaced by red thigh-high socks.

2# Two vivid red sea urchins covered with tons of long sharp needles stick on my legs.

I began to panic because of it as my mom appeared and took out a saw from nowhere. She sliced the sea urchins off by the needles, which is wilder as needles still stick in my legs remains. I argue with my mom about that and totally forgot about the two aliens from before. Also despite the sharpness, I only felt little pain.

Then I woke up.


	58. Dream: Evil Polkka

**Evil Polkka**

* * *

By Hatsune Miku featuring a returning character.

The Just Dance Now app returned as the first part of this dream. This time, it has a massive change on it and several VIP-only songs were once again converted to coins. I unlock Ievan Polkka by Hatsune Miku twice though both versions were different as the first is a community remix (where many people were dancing to the song) and the other is an alternate that doesn’t exist in Real-life. However, I can’t buy its classic routine as it cost 930 coins like the other versions.

Then the next scene shows that the setting is one of my cousin’s house. However, it is heavily altered to look like what his house look like from a long time ago.

Speaking of him, he appears along with some of his uncles outside of the gate, dressed in white robe and just walk on the street with his uncles. I quickly went into hiding just to surprise him.

My train of thoughts was cut short as I have to fight against a generic fast villain. However, Marshall Kwo ([from that massacre dream](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/207703)) returned once again as my companion. We think of a way to defeat the villain when I come up with a plan to hit him with an anchor though the problem is how to make one. Marshall decides to distract the villain while I gather four very odd ingredients on making an anchor.

After that, I made an anchor and is only as light as a piece of wood due to one of my dream abilities (super strength). I went to the villain, who is about to get away. He also said about going to an all-villain party by the time I threw the anchor to him.

Then I woke up, didn’t know what happened afterwards.


	59. Dream: The Tornado, The Illusion, and The Horror

**The Tornado, The Illusion, and The Horror**

* * *

Featuring loads of characters, ranging from Maeiv (_Warcraft III: Frozen Throne_) to Terrance and Vivian (without their respective partners) to Narrator to even Word War Z zombies!

It started in Warcraft III style world where Maeiv is running to her base, which is actually a humean one. Her elven companions, which were Archers, followed Maeiv traverse through an Outland-like valley. There are two different roads, one that leads to the base while the other leads to an unknown destination. Maeiv told her troops to go on forward while she will conduct some sort of investigating that pathway.

As Maiev enters the pathway, I suddenly appear in her place and I manage to get an even clearer view of the area. The sky is littered with very dark clouds and there is a huge tornado the size of an island in the farther part of the view (thankfully it is stationary though it is terrifying). In my right side is some sort of a vacant plot devoid of all known organisms including bacteria and possibly waterbears as the ground is a bit like Martian soil. It also has tufts of dead grass and a decaying outhouse and fence were also present. In short, this place is like Mars or a dying Earth/planet.

As I wander a bit in this area without going near to the tornado, I hear ghostly whispers telling me to slide down on a slope not too far away from me. I’m not scared of it but I am scared that something unknown might happen if I did it so I decided to leave this plot for good.

The next part is more of a breather as I enter a peaceful and beautiful landscape. The hills have a gentle curve and the grass is more identical to those in [Dream 116](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/208461) though more realistic and has some morning dew-like glitter present on the grass. To describe it, the grass has some swirling patterns in a lighter shade. There are also trees present next to the walls and they have leaves mostly in different shades of pink, green, and cyan. There is also a Caribbean green gate in the walls.

There are two people present in here. One resembles Terrance in facial appearance, body structure, and outfit but lacks the fake horns, and his braces and some parts of his outfit is changed to Ivory white. The other is my Subconsciousness though his outfit has change as he wore a shiny purple jumpsuit with fin-like designs on his shoulders. He is also unconscious, which adds a bit of irony (and pun).

I turned to the AA who looks like Terrance, grab his collar (while looking really shock) and said that you’re not Terrance. He got confused and asks “what do you mean?” In an instant, I tackle him and stick a thick needle point blank on his throat. Instead of being more scared, he remained calm and said that killing him won’t solve anything. I ignore it and push the needle deep to his throat that it killed him via drowning in his own blood internally though blood doesn’t burst out of the wound.

Unfortunately, the gates were opened at the same time and Terrance was there, who saw the entire scene. His jaw drop and he looks very shock since I killed one of his kind in front of him.

I looked at him without being surprised and said “What?!” Terrance shook his head and said “Nothing” while resuming his usual poker face. I started to notice that blood slowly come out from one of the dead AA’s nostrils so I arrange his body into a straight position. Terrance carefully carry the inactive Subconsciousness like he is made of feathers and we walk away somewhere else in this area.

Then the setting changes to a mall-like area with some futuristic designs, particularly on the stairs and escalators. I descend to a lower floor via an escalator and saw one of my former schoolmates relaxing on a store that appears to be in the process of decorating. She is playing in her phone and I saw one of the past school personnel having an argument (albeit a minor one) with one of the staff. She also saw me and greeted me politely.

Then the scene changes once again to a town in the midst of a very spooky Halloween. Despite I am alone, I actually have a series of companions behind my (non)literal back. I check on my ‘party rooster’ to see 7 different companions. 3 were pretty much like generics and the other 4 were Pokémon-based characters (with 1 an actual Pokémon). Oddly, there are 3 different versions of Virizion: the original (which is a female in this dream), Vivian (from [Melissophobia](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/208717)) and Rovy in her Burst form (from Pokémon: RéBurst). Terrance is in the last, probably recent part despite that I meet him earlier. I exchange the generics to all of the different Virizions as I enter one of the buildings.

I open one of the doors to see Vivian staring at a mirror with her gloved hands on the desk. I wanted to talk to her but I might disturb her so I close the door and went on the other. Opened the door and then the original Virizion (from my ‘party rooster’) is there, lying lazily on a mattress. I also wanted to talk to her but then I didn’t because I might also disturb her.

The next (and final) scene takes place in a squatter’s area with many people. I am basically on the rooftop of a building with several Humvees with rocket launchers attached to ti. Soon, WWZ infected attack and it is my job to protect them though casualties started to rise. I fire a couple of rockets when a military helicopter appears and destroys the vehicle I am in via rockets. I manage to get out safely.

In anger, I board another Humvee and started to return the favor by blasting it with rockets, destroying the helicopter. Narrator saw this and said “What the hell, [CENSORED]” I also realize that these infected were from WWZ as I decided to do some parkour by jumping to another roof as these infected will pile up just to get me. I continue to do this and I landed on a glowing circle that resembles a save point. Before an infected manages to scratch me, something beautiful happened.

I woke up.


	60. Dream: The Game

**The Game**

* * *

Includes swimming, running across the Sahara desert, and attending a theatre performance.

Like I have said earlier, I was swimming in the cold Arctic oceans with my classmates and some of my schoolmates while wearing very inappropriate swimming outfit (e.g. my dream outfit for myself). Interesting, we aren’t affected by the cold temperature, we swim like pros, and we remain dry despite that we were submerged in water.

After a period of time, dry land surfaces immediately. After getting up (and helping some of the contestants to get up), we run into a Greek theatre fully packed with people. We ask for seats to see the performance as it part of this very strange game.

Once again, those goodie-good shoes (Kelpie and Terrance though the latter wore boots than shoes) made an appearance. While Terrance still remains the same ([Fruit Bat Swarm of the Decade](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/207452)), Kelpie’s attire is changed as she wore an Italian sky blue and light cyan long sleeved top with some Italian sky blue designs, seashell white leggings, and pale cyan platform shoes. The lovebirds were close to each other when I saw them. They smile and wave at me though Terrance only did it with his lips, making his teeth less visible.

During the whole time, someone from the audience ask me to do an errand. I failed to do so and when the rest of the contestants went to the other challenge (running across the Sahara desert), I cried and call it quits as I just decided to go home.

At home, I am sitting in front of my computer while my mom is at the kitchen. As I got up and went out of my mom’s bedroom, the walls started to show cracks and gold coloured ants the size of a human thumb emerges from the cracks and other places. My mind registers that these Gold Ants emerges from real gold, which explains their colour scheme.

Then I woke up.


	61. Dream: OPERATION: PC

**OPERATION: PC**

* * *

Operation: Protect Cynthia from the Allied/Axis/Whatever through the use of 20+ dozens of civilians.

The first part is entirely based on an old-gen Pokémon game like Pokémon Red. I explore some parts of this strange town while the entire scene is in 3rd POV. Must be a homage to the original series.

Then it switches to a realistic area where I am running away from something powerful. I run straight to a warehouse as several soldiers and children (ranging from Nursery to Grade 11) followed suit. I also help one of them as he is in a wheelchair for he is a disabled person.

I saw a dock with two yachts, one red and the other white. Several women who look like stewardess were packing some personal belongings into the yachts. All of them wore apple green stewardess outfits.

Cynthia appears and is staring at something. I turned to see hundreds of kids forming large squads and marching back to where they appear while singing some sort of a Nazi-inspired sing. I think that I might join to them but I won’t as I didn’t it risky. It makes me want to cry but I sigh in relied as I won’t be in that march.

Then I woke up.


	62. Dream: Gym/Arena/Indoor Basketball Court

**Gym/Arena/Indoor Basketball Court**

* * *

Absolutely nothing special here except that there are tons of people here.

I found myself lying in a gym or an indoor basketball court (which is also called a gym for some of us). There are lots of people here wandering around and among them were some of my classmates and schoolmates from my school. I spend most of my time here wandering.

Then I woke up.


	63. Dream: Blocks of the Dead

**Blocks of the Dead**

* * *

Combination of Roblox and Minecraft with a pinch of violence in it.

Sadly, you can’t taste it.

I am flying in a modern world that resembles one from ROBLOX. There is a zombie apocalypse that happened and several infected scatter in the streets. I fly near to a building with a female survivors fighting against a crowd of infected. I help her by shooting them in the head, causing their heads to explode. The female survivor notices it and signals me to follow her as she is going to a trampoline-like arena in the farther view via parkour. To make sure that the infected didn’t bite her, I shot the nearest infected in the head. Soon, we encounter a male survivors and he follows on the female survivor after I rescued him.

After activating some switch, the door to the arena opened up and all three of us enter the area before it went closed. Inside were more survivors, including one that resembles Em and I somehow got on a minor fight as it all caused by that person’s feisty attitude.

Then I woke up.


	64. Dream: Pretend Play

**Pretend Play**

* * *

Pretends to be like one of the Dream Characters. Ironically, I didn’t shape shift into one of them.

I am entering into an arcade center and told myself to ‘act like Sharkie’ since I have braces like him. However, the problem is that he has Brandeis blue braces, blue bolt hair, and blue eyes, wore navy blue rash vest and tight swimming trunks with some coloured lines, and he is barefoot most of the time. Despite this, I use his main personality by being shy and timid as Sharkie was.

After exploring part of the arcade center, I saw someone that I knew playing a dream game where it is a shooting game with themes similar to_ Call of Duty: Blacks Ops II_. I got amazed and ask him if I could toy around with one of the ragdolls.

Then I woke up.


	65. Dream: Blue Pearl

**Blue Pearl**

* * *

Also found an irregular shaped pearl. Featuring Cynthia from the Pokémon series.

I enter the backyard of someone else’s house. The entire yard is sand and gravel covering the soil. I saw Cynthia digging with a shovel, which she appears to be making a trench. Despite this, her entire outfit remained unsoiled.

I asked her what she is doing and she said that she is ‘building a trench for her Pokémon battles’, in which I found it interesting because considering the size of most of her Pokémon it is highly improbable.

Fast forward to the present since the rest is a blur.

I re-enter the area again. However, Cynthia is no longer present and the trench is filled with water and small clams. I duck to the trench and grab a clam, in which I opened it with my bare hands. Inside is an oddly shaped pearl that might be a ‘pearl nugget’. My mind registers that it is looking for a blue pearl so I took the pearl, let go of the clam so that it will make more pearls in the future, and began to search for more clams with pearls.

Until I woke up.


	66. Dream: Rated N

**Rated N**

* * *

For full body nudity.

I enter my eldest brother’s bedroom where I saw him lying in the bed, completely naked that I can see his ‘bush’ and ‘hotdog’, which was partially covered by his guitar. Attempting to ignore it or lessen the awkwardness present in the atmosphere, I turn around and ask if I borrow his guitar, in which he told me that he is using it.

Then I went to the front yard of my house to encounter some of my classmates. They ask me what is the result and I told them that we shall continue our projects tomorrow.

Then I woke up.


	67. Dream: I See Dead Dancers

**I See Dead Dancers**

* * *

In this case, zombified Just Dance coaches though they all share the same appearance: The coach of the [Classic routine of RADICAL by Dyro and Dannic](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/justdance/images/2/2e/Radical_hd_screenshot1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160710093258).

I am in a town in Dream World where it is under attacked by the infected coaches, who were pretty much move like the infected from [_PROTOTYPE_], adding much to the fact that they are very dangerous if you are stupid enough to go near to them. Luckily, I conjure up some weapons and use one of my dream abilities (Super Jump) to dispatch most of them. Seeing that more were appearing out of nowhere, I decided to retreat.

Then I woke up


	68. Dream: P.O.A. (Process of Awakening)

**P.O.A. (Process of Awakening)**

* * *

It is because I am very aware that I am dreaming and must wake up… like a cock.

First things first, I am in a mansion with a spooky atmosphere in here. There are also people in here and it feels like some sort of a Halloween party in here. The mansion is under attacked by monsters, which were placing ladders on windows of rooms with more people and it is my job to protect the civilians.

Then the next scene is in some sort of a underground platform that has some red markings etched on the ground, complete with a red background like I am in some sort of an Occult ritual. Someone is also present in here and I only spend my time here looking at stuff (and shit) before I went up to the surface via a flight of stairs.

I found myself in the front gate of a school and I notice that I am in a radically changed NDSCP. There is a line of students were some of them told me that we have class. It got even more confusing as I also don my school uniform and have my school bag on. At first, I was very confused. However, I realized that I am just dreaming and laugh on how silly I am. They look at me in confusion and I said that I am going to wake up before I spread my arms and fall, trying to initiate free falling.

I did.


	69. Dream: See You Again

**See You Again**

* * *

When I see you again [in a singing voice]

I am in one of my old friend’s house. The sky is very dark as it means that it is night time. Emerging from the house door is my friend. He still appears very young despite that the last time I saw him was 2 years ago. I greeted him and asked if I could enter his house. Then at the same time, Torchik (My old dachshund who went missing in November 20 2016) appeared from the shadows. I smiled at him even though he is no longer in the Real World and serves as a shade of my actual dog.

Then I woke up.


	70. Dream: Ants (Game)

**Ants (Game)**

* * *

The last dream of my 5th Dream Log. Kind of a bit sad but I have another Dream Log waited to be released. It is just that I need some more effort on it.

The dream started with me in a very dark setting. Once it started to lighten up a bit, it reveals that I am in some sort of a futuristic abandoned ship like the one from the 1st Dead Space. However, there is tons of sand here and the lights were all dead. Then I can feel some sort of an earthquake and I immediately dash on the nearest open doorways as I can feel certain parts of this area collapsing.

Then I found myself in the front yard of my home. There, I found some of my cousins who were playing with each other. One of them is laughing while lying in the terrace floor that is full of (thankfully) harmless black ants. I look at the gate to see a wire haired dachshund outside. It is bigger than Tootsie (who is a short haired dachshund) and I open the gate before the dog immediately run inside. Interesting, that dog and Tootsie didn’t fight against each other but rather socialize by doing it in doggie-style.

Then the final part is featuring me wandering in a suburbia that seems to be empty along with an abnormal growth of vegetation, suggesting that I am exploring an abandoned area. I just went forward even though I think that zombies might appear and attack me.

Then I woke up.


End file.
